


Throwdown At The Theatre

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Catfight, Gen, Insanity, Language, Movie Reference, Randomness, Topless, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Courtney's chilling out trying to watch "Terminator Genisys", if only if Izzy would at least shut up long enough to enjoy the movie. What's a C.I.T. gotta do to get some peace and quiet while watching a movie? Only Courtney knows why, and it isn't gonna be pretty for the redhead.





	Throwdown At The Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

Courtney was kicking back inside a comfortable movie theatre with popcorn and cherry coke on the left hand and a bar of Snickers on the right hand. Knowing that she didn't have much to do for today, she figured a trip to the movies would be a wise idea for Courtney to cool off.

From an entire list of movies that she wanted to go see, _Terminator Genisys_ was her main priority. Despite being a bit of a classy girl, she had to admit she was hardcore for the macho guy flicks. In fact, it was his ex-boyfriend Duncan who got her hooked to these films in the first place. She was hooked so much that she used her money from her summer job she worked at to buy all Predator, Rambo, Lethal Weapon, Die Hard, Mad Max, Robocop, Evil Dead, Alien and Terminator box sets. When she heard of _Terminator Genisys_ coming out this week, she was thrilled. Once she got paid, she immediately went to the theatre and paid for her ticket. She was immediately in.

As she got her seat, other previews for other movies started playing just to bide her time. Courtney hated these coming attractions so much. It was almost like she waited for an eternity for them to end. Luckily, it didn't last long as the feature presentation started playing away.

Courtney was psyched. The first thing she wanted to see was explosions, robots, deaths and the star of the show itself, Arnold Schwarzenegger. This was gonna be fun for sure.

_"Ooooh, I can't wait to see this!"_ Courtney thought as she squealed.

But as she contained her excitement, it was short-lived when someone few rows before her started shouting:

"ALL RIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE SOME BLOOD, GUTS AND RAHARARARARAH!"

The girl who was shouting like a total idiot happened to be Izzy, one of Courtney's castmates back from Total Drama Island. The crazy redhead appeared to be on a total sugar rush, having to consume on all of the chocolate and cherry coke. And with all the rattling that's going on in her teeth, Izzy was just an outburst away from blowing up like a firecracker.

_"Oh, great."_ Courtney thought as she groaned. _"Izzy's here..."_

"C'mon, bring out the blood! Bring out the Arnold! Bring out the TERMIN-A-TAAAAAAAAH!" Izzy shouted out.

"SHHHHH!" The people in the theater shushed at her.

"What?!" Izzy shrugged at everybody. "It's the Terminator! We're supposed to be excited! I mean the action, the catchphrases, and all the shooting? Let's go CRAAAAAAZY!"

Once again, the entire crowd shushed. Courtney on the other hand, was already getting a migraine. Hopefully, Izzy wouldn't be like this for the rest of the movie.

"I pray she better not be like this." Courtney thought. "I better get some peace and quiet..."

_**90 minutes into the movie...** _

Courtney had both of her ears plugged up with napkins. And so did the rest of the moviegoers as they were drowned out by Izzy's sugar-crazed hollering. They could hardly hear what was going on in the movie, let alone hear the awesome special effects.

So far, the noise Izzy was making drove everyone crazy so much that some of them left. Possibly to get some air or perhaps leave the theater altogether. The scene that both Izzy and Courtney were watching was the final battle between Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese, The Guardian and T-3000, better known as John Connor. So far, the threesome were busy planting bombs inside a facility of sorts.

"Ooooh yessss, more boom boom!" Izzy replied. "And then everything will start going BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Having enough of Izzy's shouting, Courtney finally lost it.

"URRRRGH, WILL YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!" She shouted to the redhead.

"HEY COURTNEY!" Izzy shouted while waving at her. "NICE TO SEE YOU HERE! CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME FIGHT SCENE THEY'RE GONNA HAVE!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Courtney shouted back. "WE'D ENJOY THE SCENES MUCH MORE IF ONLY YOU'D SHUT YOUR RETARDED MOUTH FOR ONCE!"

"Oh come on, what kind of fun is that?" Izzy chuckled. "This is a movie theatre, you're supposed to go bonkers!"

"We're trying to watch the fucking movie here!" Courtney shrieked angrily. "Could you at least make less noise? The rest of these people here have to go to eye doctors to check our bleeding eardrums after this!

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" Izzy chuckled. "I'd be happy to calm down!"

"Thank you!" Courtney sighed in relief.

Finally after nearly 90 minutes of hollering, Izzy finally decided to die down the noise. Painfully, yet carefully, the crowd managed to remove every part of tissue that was stuffed through their ears. Their ears went totally red, sore from all of the shouting that Izzy did. In fact, her shouting and hollering nearly made 50% of the audience half-deaf. Luckily, they could still hear.

Courtney found some peace and quiet for the first five minutes of silence. She was now watching the part where Sarah and Kyle detonated the explosives, trapping both the Guardian and T-3000 inside the magnetic field of a prototype time machine.

However, during that part, Izzy shouted out:

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

Scared to death, Courtney finally lost it by screaming:

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Then, Courtney threw her entire tub of popcorn at the redhead. Izzy felt a bonk come through the back of her head. Tha impact of that throw really hurt her in the noggin.

Suddenly, Izzy had shot back up to his seat. Somewhere in her mind, the theme song to Terminator 2 started playing in her head as she slowly turned to the angry C.I.T. She started reading data coming from Courtney just like a computer. From there, big bold letters started reading: _  
_

**_STRESS LEVEL: 100%_ **

**_ANGER LEVER: 100%_ **

**_BITCH LEVEL: 100%_ **

**_TARGET NAME: COURTNEY_ **

**_STATUS: TERMINATE._ **

With her imaginary Terminator eye blinking back and forth, Izzy had no choice but to take action.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The redhead shouted.

Without any warning, Izzy got out of her chair and tackled Courtney, which scared the movie goers! Everyone started backing away from the theatre as Izzy laid a minor whooping on Courtney. Striking down shot after shot to her face, Izzy taunted down at her as an insult.

"You... shall... not... interrupt... my... incoherent... shouting!" The redhead said between hits.

"Oh, kiss my ass carrot top!" Courtney spat.

Fighting back, Courtney managed to counter with a hard headbutt to Izzy's skull. The move proved lethal since Courtney had a steel plate on her head.

As Izzy got back to his feet, Courtney managed to tackle her right to the wall. And then, she unleashed her fists right at the redhead's abdomen. She hit hard with the force of a Ferrari, adjusting and denting Izzy's abs repeatedly with each blow. Izzy felt her sternum in such total pain. It was like getting shot in the stomach with a shotgun.

"If... you... didn't... quit... acting... like... a... fucking... retard... this... wouldn't... happen... to... YOU!" Courtney shouted between blows.

"Eat my ass!" Izzy shouted.

The red-head managed to block one of Courtney's punches, therefore easing the damage a little.

Then, Izzy managed to spin all around in circles, taking Courtney with him. No one knew what Izzy was doing to the C.I.T., but whatever she had planned for, the rest of the moviegoers backed away from the carnage. While spinning her, Izzy managed to get Courtney off her feet. Who knew Izzy had such strength like that? Looks definitely became deceiving, that's for sure! Even Eva's strength didn't compare to the strength Izzy had.

After a few minutes of spinning Courtney around, Izzy launched her into the third row, throwing her to a pile of chairs. The entire crowd all hissed, cringing on how hard Courtney had landed. The impact of the throw was so hard, Courtney's shirt was ripped from the fabric, revealing half of her purple bra. She must've been knocked out by now.

Thinking that for herself, Izzy took in a smirk.

"Take in a seat, Courtney!" Izzy joked. "You should get used to it!"

Before Izzy could laugh, Courtney flung a chair at her, getting Izzy right in the face.

"ACK!" Izzy yelped in pain. "Dear god, this hurts!"

"NOT AS THIS IS GONNA BE!" Courtney shouted from the chairs.

While Izzy held onto her face in pain, Courtney charged at her like Ray Lewis and tackled her to the floor.

With the redhead down, the C.I.T. unloaded more punch shots. This time it was right to her face. Courtney was charging with blow after blow, adjusting Izzy's face like a bent up skillet. Her fists were like lead hammers, hurdling them down to the target and leaving dents all over the redhead's facial features.

"How... do... you... like... this... now?!" Courtney said between hits again.

Before she could land another punch, Izzy got in a cheap shot by raking her eyes.

"Agh, my eyes!" Courtney shouted.

While trying to restore her vision, Izzy capitalized by ripping off part of her green top and trapping the C.I.T. in a sleeper hold.

Tightening up the top one at a time, Courtney's neck was being pressed like a vice grip. She tried to break free the best that she could, but with her top squeezing the life out of Courtney, there was no hope.

"You know better than to get in by business, garden gnome!" Izzy snapped. "I can outcrazy even the slightest of flaming ladybugs!"

Izzy had this match won.

Or so she thought.

Courtney managed to get a second wind by hulking up, Hulk Hogan-style. Using every ounce of strength the C.I.T. had left, Courtney charged at the wall with Izzy on her back. Running with excellent speed, she sent Izzy headfirst to the wall, breaking it in pieces.

"Ooooh..." The people cringed.

That impact nearly caused Izzy to bleed, although no trace of blood was ever found on her forehead. She must've got a steel plate like Courtney's as well. The C.I.T. felt like enough was enough, so she decided to end the fight from here.

As Izzy got up immediately, Courtney took off what was left of her purple bra and hopped on Izzy's back, wrapping around the bra around Izzy's neck in a rear naked choke. To make things challenging, Courtney decided to twist her bra around, strangulating Izzy every second that passed. No wonder Izzy had never thought of this before. If she did, she would have totally won this catfight.

Izzy was now turning blue like a blueberry. Courtney on the other hand, smirked as she saw the red-head struggle to get out.

"Should've been quiet in the first place, huh?" Courtney's teeth gritted.

"I... can't... breathe..." Izzy said, croaking a little.

"You won't be breathing much longer," She smirked again. "Let's face it! I've become the predator and you're my prey."

However, those last three words would be Izzy's last.

Not holding out much longer, Izzy's eyes rolled over her head and closed, therefore rendering her unconscious. Seeing her lifeless, a topless Courtney smirked through her face as she got off of her and stood tall. Claiming victory all to herself, Courtney catched her breath and decided to taunt down at Izzy as an insult to injury.

"How does it feel now, bitch!?" Courtney panted. "Lets see you make some noise now! I am the real Terminator!"

While Courtney stood tall, one of the moviegoers (which happened to be a doctor) went to go check on Izzy. Checking on her pulse, the doctor looked shocked all of a sudden.

"She's... she's dead!" The doctor exclaimed before pointing at Courtney. "You... you killed her!"

"I'm sorry, she deserved it after all the crap I had to hear!" Courtney said in self-defense.

"Well, miss..." The doctor said. "It's safe to say, you're under arrest for murder."

"WHAT?!" Courtney gasped.

Suddenly, the doctor removed his clothes, revealing himself to be a police officer in disguise by the name of Officer Craig. He actually looked so much like the actor playing Oz on the _American Pie_ movies. Behind Courtney was another trio of police officers disguised as movie goers. One of them looked like the actress from _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ and the other two looked like the two lead roles from _Bad Boys_.

"Are you kidding me?" Courtney gasped. "That crazy redheaded bastard is the one who started it! Arrest her for starting this ruckus in the first place!"

"Miss, you know we can't arrest dead people, especially if they were flesh-eating zombies." Officer Craig replied. "If there's one thing us officers don't like is someone dying in the end of a hot steamy topless catfight. Take her away, boys. Looks like another job is taken care of."

With that, the cops wrapped Courtney's hands around her back, trapping her in handcuffs. And then, they managed to escort her away from the movie theatre altogether.

"Well, this is fuckin' nice..." The C.I.T. groaned on her way out of here.

At the end of Courtney's departure though however, two boys from the far back suddenly got the whole thing on camera. One of them had a red sweater-vest on while the other resembled Napoleon Dynamite with a hamburger on his shirt.

The two guys who were filming this were Noah and Harold. Noah looked pleased while Harold was surprised in a breathless fashion.

"Dude, that was so worth it coming here." Noah smirked.

"I'll say, that was more enjoyable than the movie itself," Harold replied. "I mean, we would have seen Ant-Man or Inside Out. GOSH!"

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have saw any women going at it in the theater." Noah replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Harold nodded.

As Harold and Noah took a look at Izzy's topless dead body, the brainiac took a picture of her in all of her topless glory.

"Why did you take a picture of her hot dead body?" The nerd raised his eyebrow.

"So I can look at a hot babe when I'm jerking off." Noah smirked.

Harold was kinda disgusted by Noah's attitude towards this tragedy as they took a look at Izzy one last time.

"Tell you what, we never mention this to anybody ever." Harold nodded as they agreed to never mention this to anyone for as long as they are alive.

For Courtney though, she got a life sentence for mistakenly murdering Izzy inside a movie theatre.

But since her parents were filthy rich and excellent lawyers, Courtney was managed bail after her parents suggested with clear evidence that Courtney only acted out of self-defense, and not out of purpose. She managed to walk off scot-free to pursue her dream of attending Harvard law school. But still, this catfight and the death of Izzy will continue to go down her reputation for as long as she lived until the day she died.

Still, there was an important lesson to be learned from this moment. Never piss off anyone, especially when you might end up dead. And especially never ever piss off Courtney towards her breaking point, because we can guaranteed that if you even bother or try to either piss of Courtney or get into a catfight with her, there's a slight possibility that you will die.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell ya, you don't fuck with Courtney. At all. Even Arnold Schwarzenegger couldn't hold a candle to what Courtney pulled off on Izzy. Sure, they were only half naked, but at least the cat-fight was still worth it for sure. And I hope you catfight fans enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are welcome. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!


End file.
